


The Start of Winter

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short, Surgery Mention, mid-season hiatus, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: Just a small, fluffy moment in time between Jensen and Misha before they go their separate ways for Winter Hiatus
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	The Start of Winter

Misha and Jensen leaned against each other as they made their way from the elevator to Jensen’s Vancouver condo. The past couple days had been fun, singing re-worded Christmas carols, wearing hilariously bad sweaters that Jensen had purchased, and the cast party.

They were just getting back from a quiet night out, and Jensen had surprised Misha with the exact same table at the exact same bar where they’d been to ten whole years ago. Misha was surprised at first Jensen remembered, but that was the thing with Jensen. He would forget what they filmed a week ago, but he was sentimental about personal stuff.

From that first dinner date, to the private mass in Rome, Jensen kept surprising Misha with the special things he remembered.

Door unlocked, Jensen curled an arm around Misha’s waist and ushered him into their private space.

Well.

As much as a 4-bedroom glass-walled penthouse condo could be considered a “private space”. Misha had asked him once why he’d gotten a place so large.

“Well, you never know when someone might need to stay over,” Jensen had said before winking at him then pulling Misha’s belt free from the loops of his jeans.

The real reason is Jensen wanted a place for family and friends to come and be comfortable and stay. Sure, he bought the condo soon after JJ was born, but there was always room for all the friends he never forgot about that he naturally accrued. 

But tonight was just for the two of them, warm from the drinks they shared and a new photo to match the one they’d taken a decade ago. In just a couple days Misha would be going for hip surgery, with weeks of recuperation to follow.

The door closed and locked, Jensen wrapped both arms around Misha from behind, and nuzzled into his neck. “How ‘bout we get more comfortable?” he said in his warm drawl.

“I hope you’re not expecting more than cuddles and sleep,” Misha said while leaning into Jensen. “It’s been a long week.”

Jensen grunted, swaying in place. “It’ll be longer while you recover.”

“At least you’ll be with your family for the holidays, going to the brewery, visiting loved ones.” Misha pulled away and started removing his coat. “I’ll be trapped in a hospital bed recovering from surgery.”

Jensen took Misha’s coat and hung it up in the closet. “Mmm. And whose fault was that?”

Chuckling, Misha headed deeper into the apartment. “Bad Idea, indeed.”

It was growing late, and in the morning Jensen would catch a flight back to Austin. So they parted ways long enough to change clothes and brush teeth, before meeting again in Jensen’s bed. Cuddled up facing each other under a thick duvet, Jensen took Misha’s hand. “Are you sure I can’t come see you?” he asked, eyes wide in the dark.

Misha kissed his knuckles. “What excuse would you have for going to Chicago in the middle of winter?” 

Frowning, Jensen snuggled closer. “We’ll Facetime, right?”

“Every day until you get tired of looking at my ugly face.” Misha smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“You’re not filming again until episode 14, but you’ll be back at home when filming starts up again, right?”

“Go to sleep, Jensen. And yes, you can visit the invalid before going up to Vancouver in January.”

Both smiling, they held each other as they fell asleep.

In the morning, Jensen ordered breakfast and served it in bed. They didn’t have much time, but they made the best of it, sharing bites of food and kisses before Jensen reluctantly hustled into the bathroom for a quick shower. Misha could take his time, but someone needed to be at the airport to catch his flight. 

Bag packed, Jensen gave Misha one last tight hug and deep kiss, before rushing out the door. With a sigh, Misha lumbered stiffly to go soak in Jensen’s ridiculously large tub before his own drive down the coast back home himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small bit o'fluff.


End file.
